


Synaesthesia

by B7grrl



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Kink Bingo 2008, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B7grrl/pseuds/B7grrl
Summary: Soolin finds dealing with Dorian easier with assistance from her substance of choice.





	Synaesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Drugs

In her various positions as bodyguard, Soolin always made it clear that more intimate duties were not included, or, in the case of more personable employers, an extra at a higher hourly rate. Dorian fell into the latter camp, and he was undeniably young and attractive.  
  
Yet Soolin sensed something worryingly dark there.  
  
A previous client had been keen on culture which meant that Soolin had to accompany her to plays, concerts, and operas, most of them boring and interminable. There was one play with a morose fellow called... yes, Hamkin or Hamlet, something like that--she could remember the 'ham' because the actor was one--which she'd spent most of idly drawing a bead on the wet Hamlet. It would have at least put him out of his misery, not to mention hers. But there was a line in that play which she remembered now.  
  
There was something rotten in the state of Xenon.  
  
What happened to the people Dorian would bring to visit? They'd be there a few days, then they'd be gone, but she never saw them leave. She'd asked him once.  
  
"They simply have something I want. I'm in the business of salvage, after all."  
  
True enough. A lot of the equipment, games, decorations in the base came with the visitors. "And what happens to them? Do you kill them"  
  
" _Kill_  them?"" Dorian laughed incredulously. "No! Why should I do that"  
  
And she believed him because of that unrehearsed reaction--and she'd never found any evidence of murder--but all the same, she got a little shiver down her back from the way he'd looked at her later. Perhaps he just gave them to the Hommiks or even the Seska. He did have some sort of deal with the Seska.  
  
Yes, there was something dark there, but there were ways of minimising contact.  
  
  
"Ever tried a Bluebottle Superfly--" Soolin held the iridescent globe up between finger and thumb "--in wine?" She dropped it into Dorian's glass where it fizzed and turned the red wine a stormy purple.  
  
Dorian's eyes glittered. "Is it good?"  
  
"Very good." Soolin dropped a Bluebottle into her own glass and held it up to clink it against Dorian's. They drank together. It would be easy to just get Dorian high, but Soolin not only wouldn't want to miss out on a Downed Bluebottle; it made having to service Dorian a lot easier.  
  
"Wow, amazing," said Dorian, growing line-green warg fur. "Feel like the top of my head's coming off."  
  
"That shows it's working." Soolin watched yellow roses entwine themselves around her legs.  
  
"Shit!  _Bats!_ " Dorian dodged and flailed.  
  
"You are. Those are harmless baby nebulae." Soolin tried to catch one.  
  
Dorian lost containment and slid to the floor in a pile of bubbling Andromedan goo. Damn. That was going to make it more difficult. She bent over and grabbed a likely looking protuberance.  
  
"Ouch! By doze!"  
  
"Sorry." Wrong appendage. Going by the location of Dorian's nose, Soolin tried again and got it right. She used her hands efficiently to bring Dorian to climax, then stepped back. "There you go. Watch out for the crocodiles."  
  
Dorian, still writhing (and possibly bubbling) with pleasure, ignored that. "Oh, look. A wolf-snake. Nice snakey."  
  
Soolin rolled her eyes. Vain bastard. She picked her way past the two tangoing crocodiles who snapped desultorily at her (one losing its rose) and found what she assumed by its feel was the other couch. Holding the giant mollusc still, she fell onto it and put her hand into her pocket to get the Sinny Special.  
  
This one she never shared with Dorian.  
  
The 'Sinny' bit didn't have anything to do with 'sin'. It was the closest someone who took one could get to the word 'synaesthesia'. Soolin ignored the fact that it appeared to be a small rodent, and swallowed it.  
  
Oh,  _yes!_  She slid her hand down inside her trousers, and herself. "Ahhh!" The waves of pleasure run up her body like scarlet, orchestral tiger stripes, and the word hung above her like a blue plush slug before shattering into shards of ice. She cried out, again and again and laughed as her voice filled the room with colours and gyrating shapes, and her body sang its pleasure.  
  
This was hers, hers alone.


End file.
